Mistakes
by AsandCastle103
Summary: Lara has twin daughters, when she joins Rescue and reconnects with Dean will she realize that he is the father of her twin girls. What will happen when they find out? Suck at summaries :) Some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Lara's POV**

**5 years ago**

I knew I shouldn't have gone out after my shift. Major bad idea!  
After my shift ended at 5.30pm I walked to the closest bar nearest to my house for a couple of drinks. It was a few months after I lost my mother to cancer and I was trying to have a good time and not think about my grief. I met a nice guy, can't remember his name but I remember his gorgeous dark blue eyes. I was currently working at a grocery store. Anyway, I had a few drinks before he came and started talking to me and ordered me a few more drinks. That's was a bad idea because the next thing I knew it was the next day and I awoke naked in my bed and the man sleeping next to me.

**5 years later**

"Vince, meet Lara. She will be joining your team today. Lara this is Vince, your co-ordinator." Michelle said making introductions.

"Hi. I cleared this with Michelle but I would also like to let you know that I will have to leave at about 2.35 to pick my daughters up from school and then come straight back if that is alright." Lara said mentioning her twin girls.

"Yes that's fine. Are they twin girls?" Vince asked making small talk as Lara finished off her paperwork.

"Yeah." She said pulling two photos out and passing them to him. Pointing to the left, "That's Alyssa and the other is Makenzie."

"They are beautiful. Father in the picture at all?" Vince asked handing back the photo's to Lara.

"No. One night stand after I lost my mother to cancer. Doing what I did was a mistake but I will never regret having my beautiful daughters." Lara said handing over her finished transfer paperwork to Michelle.

"Okay the rest of the team will be back in a few and you can meet the rest of them." Michelle said before walking to her office to file the paperwork to send to Head Office.

"Here comes the noisy crew now." Vince said as there was a lot of noise coming up the stairs.

"Welcome back team. You all have a new colleague. Her name is Lara." Vince said quieting them all down. "Lara, this is Dean Gallagher team leader, Jordan Zwitkowski, Heidi Wilson and Chase Gallagher."

"Nice to meet you all." Lara said smiling at them all. Thinking she might have known Dean from somewhere but can't quite put her finger on it.

"You too. Have you had station house tour yet?" Dean asked.

"No. Not yet." She replied checking her watch. The time was 12.30pm.

"I can show your around if you want unless you have somewhere to be." Dean said noticing how she was looking at her watch or phone.

"If you don't mind. And no not yet." She replied smiling a little as she followed him downstairs.

**Downstairs**

"And this is where the patrols are kept. Any questions?" he asked turning around to face her.

"No. No questions." Lara replied.

"I recognise you from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it. Oh well I am sure to remember at some point." Dean smiled before going upstairs.

'Oh I sure know where you know me from.' Lara thought to herself, following him upstairs.

"Hey, I'm Heidi." A red head girl said as she came up and shook hands with Lara.

"Lara. Nice to meet you." Lara replied as she sat down with Heidi in conference room for lunch.

"I heard through the grape vine that you have twin girls." Heidi said taking a bite out of her apple.

"Yeah. Alyssa and Makenzie." She replied pulling the photo out of her purse.

"They're beautiful." Heidi said.

"Thank you." Lara said smiling softly.

**2.35pm- Currambena Primary School**

"Mummy!" Two little girls screamed before crashing into Lara's knees.

"Hey my gorgeous girls. You ready to go meet Auntie Michelle?" Lara asked as she took the two princess bags off her daughters and walked them across the road to their car.

"Yes!" they said before hopping in the back and helping buckle each other in.

"Good girls for helping each other." Lara praised as she hopped behind the wheel.

"Mummy, can our friend Lily stay over Friday night pretty please?" Makenzie said after a discussion with her sister.

"I suppose so. But I will have to meet Lily's mummy before though. Tomorrow sound okay?" Lara said as they stopped at a red light.

"Yes." She replied.

**Headquarters**

"Come on girls. Out. Let's go. Straight upstairs and do your homework." Lara said as her daughters bolted up the stairs and stopped suddenly in front of Vince.

"Hello. Are you two Alyssa and Mackenzie?" he asked crouching down in front of them.

"Yes." They said shyly.

"You know Michelle don't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Mummy has known Auntie Michelle since university, I think that is how you say it." Alyssa said proudly.

"Very good. Okay, if you like you can go into the office and do your homework like your mummy said." Vince said pointing them in the direction of Michelle.

"Bye!" they yelled before running into Michelle's office to greet her and help each other with their homework.

"Where did those girls go." Lara muttered to herself as she walked through the doors and nearly running into Dean.

"Sorry. Those two girls went upstairs." He said.

"Thanks." She said smiling, before she went upstairs.

**Upstairs**

"Why didn't you tell me they knew Michelle?" Vince asked in a joking voice. The others laughed at Lara's face.

"Uhm. I thought Michelle would have told you." She replied.

"Hm. I will ask her then." He said before walking off.

"It's okay. He does that to everyone. I'm Chase. Dean's younger brother." Chase said patting her on the back.

**5.30pm**

"Come on girls. Time to go home, have dinner." Lara said gathering her stuff to leave.

"Bye everyone." Mackenzie said grabbing her bag from Michelle's office and skipping off to her mother's side.

"Bye." Alyssa said following suit of her sister.

"So cute. Bye girls." They all said as Lara and the girls went downstairs.

**Lara's house**

"Girls what do you want for dinner?" Lara asked as the girls ran towards the bedroom they shared as Lara put her keys and bag on the table inside the door.

"Uhm. Pizza!" They yelled in unison.

"Salad first and then pizza. And then we can watch a movie and then you two will be off to bed." Lara said planning out their night before picking up her phone to order the pizza.

"Yay." They yelled, before running off to get dressed in their pajamas.

_'Crazy girls.'_ Lara thought to herself as she finished preparing the salad.

"Mummy, we're back. Pizza here yet?" the girls said running out of their room two minutes later.

"Not yet, I only just ordered it silly." Lara said getting into a tickle fight with both her girls before the doorbell rang.

"I will get it." Lara said grabbing her purse off the table before opening the door.

**2 minutes later.**

"Aly. Mac. Grab your salads and sit at the table." Lara yelled down the hall as she made her way into the kitchen and got three plates out and put a slice each on plate before taking them out to the dining table where the two girls were waiting patiently.

"Done Mummy. We got yours too." Aly said as her plate of pizza got placed in front of her.

"Thank you baby." Lara said. " Salad first. Pizza second. Dig in."

"Thankyou mummy." The girls said digging into their greens.

**20 minutes later**

"Mummy! We're finished!" the girls yelled.

"Go find a movie and grab your blankets." Lara yelled back.

"Lion King please Mummy!" they said walking into the lounge room where Lara was sitting with a bowl of popcorn.

"Okay. Get the disc and sit on the lounge." Lara said getting up to put the disc in the DVD player.

"Thankyou Mummy." Aly and Mak said before watching it.

"You're welcome. Finish the popcorn and juice and off to bed for both of you." Lara said smiling as the doorbell rang.

"Hey. What's up?" Lara said to Dean who was on the other side of the door.

"I need to talk to you about something important." He said.

"Come on in." she said opening the door up further.

"Thanks." He said. "Hey girls. What movie you watching?"

"Hiya. The Lion King." Mak replied.

"Haven't seen that in ages. If you want I can watch it with you girls after I talk to your mummy." He replied before following Lara out into the back patio.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked sensing she already knew.

"I remember. That night 5 years ago." He said.

"Yeah. So do I." she replied softly.

"Do you think I could get to know them and you again please?" Dean asked grabbing hold of Lara's hands.

"Yes I would like that." Lara said looking up at him. "But slowly."

"Of course. Come on let's go spend time with the girls. We will have to tell them at some point soon." Dean said leading her inside.

"Yeah I know. Just not right now." She said sitting in between Alyssa and Makenzie.

"Okay." Dean said.

**Next day- Saturday 8.30am**

"Alyssa, Makenzie! Time to get up, I have the day off today. What do you girls want to do?" Lara asked bursting into the twin's rooms.

"Morning Mummy. Let me talk with Mac and we will let you know." Alyssa said sweetly before turning back to her twin.

"Sure baby. I will be in the kitchen making breakfast." Lara said before leaving the two alone.

"We should go to the park with Mummy and Dean and try and get them together and then Dean will become our Daddy!" Alyssa said whispering to her sister about their plan.

"Perfect. And we can get ice-cream after." Mac replied as they made their way down the hall way, through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Morning girls. You think of what you want to do today?" Lara asked placing their nutri-grain in front of them.

"Yes. Can we go to the park and get ice cream after and can Dean come with us?" Alyssa asked innocently.

"Sure sweetie. You can call Dean and ask him later in the morning." Lara said sitting down with her two girls.

"Okay Mummy. What can we do until then?" Makenzie asked as she ate her cereal.

"Well, you can get dressed, brush your hair, brush your teeth, make your bed and clean your rooms first of all and then you can come and see me when you are done." Lara said picking up the dishes and taking them to the kitchen.

"Okay. We will be back when we finish." They said before running off to get ready for the day.

**10.30am**

"Mummy! We're done." Alyssa said as they ran into the lounge room.

"Very good. Well, Dean is at work right now so we will go at 2.30pm. Think you two can keep yourselves busy until then?" Lara said.

"Yes Mummy." They said unison before running off.

_Hey all this is my new story. I will finish my other one. I just have no inspiration for it right now. Also been busy with doctors concerning my knee and getting ready for Grade 11. This is Chapter 1__xx_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aly that's mine!" Mackenzie yelled as they played in their room until lunch.

"No it isn't!" Alyssa yelled back snatching back the doll.

"Girls what is going on?" Lara asked as she walked into the twins rooms.

"Alyssa stole my doll. Aly you have your own!" Mac yelled snatching back the doll and throwing the identical one at her sister.

"No that one is yours." Aly said throwing it back.

"That is it! You two can't get along no one plays with the dolls. Come out into the lounge room and watch cartoons while I make lunch. Keep up your arguing and we don't go anywhere." Lara said putting the dolls back in their respective boxes and led the two sulking girls away and into the lounge room.

"Yes Mum." They replied before sitting on the lounge together to watch cartoons and talk.

_"Identical twins equals identical dolls. Knew that was a bad idea."_ Lara thought to herself as she made them all salad sandwiches.

"Aly, Mac. Lunch is on the table." Lara called as she filled two plastic Bratz cups with apple juice and a glass of water.

"Thanks Mum." They said together as they sat down as Lara put their cups in front of them.

"You're welcome. Now don't argue about whose cup is who's because they have your names on the bottom." Lara said sitting down as she saw a fight coming on about whose cup is whose.

"Okay." They said before taking about out of the sandwich.

"Good girls." Lara said watching her two girls.

2.30pm

"MUM! Door!" Alyssa yelled from the hallway as they finished helping each other's coats on.

"Thanks." Lara said pulling her jacket on as she opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey. You ladies ready to go?" he asked.

"YES!" the twins cried before running out the door.

"You two go any further than the mailbox and your both going to be in big trouble." Lara said.

"Listen to your mother." Dean said as he saw the girls edging their way to the car.

"Thanks." Lara said as she locked up the house before following Dean and her two girls down the path.

"No problem. Off to the park and then ice-cream I believe." Dean said as he helped Lara buckle the two girls into the car and then get into the driver's seat.

"Yes." Alyssa said, before resuming her whispering to her sister.

Grasmere Children's Park-Naremburn

"We've never been to this park before." Alyssa and Mackenzie said as they jumped out of the back of Dean's 4WD.

"That's because I never knew of this park before now." Lara said as she followed the girls into the park before finding a park bench and watching them run off to play.

"So when are you going to tell them?" he said as he sat next to her.

"Me? You're not leaving me to do it all you have to tell them as well." Lara said laughing at his face.

"I've never dealt with two little girls before." He replied. "You have. You have for 5 years. I am sorry that I haven't been them for the first 5 years of their lives."

"It's okay." Lara said smiling softly at him.

"So when do we break it to them? Over ice-cream or should we also have dinner and then tell them that way?" Dean asked thinking of idea to tell the girls.

"I think we should do it over dinner. But we still get ice-cream anyway. They have been looking forward to this afternoon all day." Lara said standing up and walking towards the girls who were having another fight.

"What are you two fighting about?" Dean asked crouching down to their level.

"About who goes on the slide first." Mackenzie said as her sister poked her.

"Well you shouldn't be fighting about that. Mackenzie you go first and Alyssa you're going to sit over there for poking your sister. You can have a go after her." Lara said leading Alyssa over to the chair and sat down with Alyssa in her lap.

"Okay Mum." Alyssa said wrapping her arms around Lara's neck and then Dean's.

"Good girl." Lara said as Mac went down the slide a few times before running over to her mother and sister and letting Alyssa have a go.

"When do we get ice-cream?" she asked as her sister went down the same amount of times as she did.

"When your sister gets back. And then we are going to go have dinner with Dean. We both have something to tell you girls." Lara said as Alyssa came running back over.

"Can we go to Serendipity?" Alyssa asked as they walked back towards the car.

"Sure." Dean and Lara replied together before they drove off towards the ice cream store.

Serendipity-Newtown

"Mint choc chip please!" Both girls answered before going to sit down with Dean.

"Sure." Lara replied before walking back over with their ice-creams.

"Thankyou Mummy!" they said before digging into their ice-cream.

"You're welcome girls." Lara said before nodding to Dean. "We actually have some big news to tell you tonight. As long as you two don't get upset or mad."

"What is it about?" Alyssa asked.

"Ah that is for your mother and me to know and for you guys to find out later." Dean said tickling the girl's sides.

"Okay." They said giggling before digging into their ice-cream once again.

Deans House-Surry Hills

"Welcome ladies." Dean said before heading towards his kitchen to start dinner.

"Cool." The girls said as they all followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey Lara. I was just leaving, nice to see you girls again. See you Monday Lara!" Chase said before walking out the door to go meet up with Jordan.

"Bye Chase." Lara said sitting the girls down at the table.

"Now stir-fry is on the menu for dinner with apple juice for the young ones and wine for you and me." Dean said pulling out four glasses.

"Thanks. But who has to drive home tonight?" Lara said accepting the wine.

"Well, you could head back home grab change of clothes for you all and come back. I have enough room for all of you to stay here." Dean said as he cooked their dinner.

"Yeah. Good thing I know is to pack a bag of clothes just in case." Lara said sipping her wine as she watched the girls talk.

"So when do we tell them: Before dinner, during dinner or during dessert?" Dean asked grabbing plates out of the cupboard.

"During dinner." Lara said as she helped him put the plates in front of the girls.

"Thanks Mum thanks Dean." The girls replied before digging into their dinner.

"You're welcome. Now back to that thing we were discussing at the park. Your mother and I have something very important to tell you both." Dean said.

"Is it bad?" Mackenzie asked.

"No. You see, how I put it." Lara said finding it difficult.

"Your mother is trying to explain that 5 years ago before you girls were born I left your mum alone for no reason." Dean said.

"What we are trying to say is that Dean is your father." Lara said whispering the last part.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Mackenzie yelled before running towards the front door.

"MACKENZIE! NO!" Lara yelled but she was too late, Mac ran into an oncoming car.

"NO!" Lara screamed, collapsing next to Mackenzie who was just holding on by a thread.


End file.
